User talk:Xd1358
Welcome Hi, welcome to LifeMusic Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Xd1358 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Master Fredcerique (Talk) 17:40, August 20, 2010 Userboxes Hey. Would you mind helping me with the userbox situation. I was wondering if maybe you could fix the userboxes to have a uniform size. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 18:56, August 24, 2010 (UTC) *The template is located at Userbox/test and there are some examples. Is that what you are looking for? -- [[w:c:community:User:Xd1358|'1358']] (Talk) 19:05, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :*Yeah, that'll work. So I just fill in the parameters and that's it? I can do that. Now I can use that for the country userboxes rather than them each having their own source. That'll make things easier, and easier to create new ones too. Thanks. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 01:53, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Userpage edit Hey. I changed the userbox on your userpage from the User country one to User Finnish. If you prefer it the other way, you can revert it. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 12:41, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Userpage poop U'mm......Kathleen told me your userpage was messed up. She said that the toolbar was covering the left side of your page. I'm on my iPod, so I can't tell right now. Just a heads up! Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 03:36, August 27, 2010 (UTC) *I have fixed it—the error was actually caused by yourself, because when editing my userpage, you accidentally removed the closing table tag (|}). :) -- [[w:c:community:User:Xd1358|'1358']] (Talk) 12:08, August 27, 2010 (UTC) **Haha, my bad. lol That's embarassing. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 12:34, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :) Hey. Nice userpage you got there. lol c):D Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 15:32, August 27, 2010 (UTC) FYI Sorry to bring something from the Wook over here, but I didn't want to raise a stink there. I like JangFett just fine, and he's a fine editor, however, he is clearly biased against anything TCW related, so I'm quite regularly having to revert his removal of TCW-related images from articles. I'll typically allow any of his image removals only if the image he removes is used elsewhere on the site and won't be deleted as unused by his removal. Just wanted to give you a head's up that you'll probably find some stiff resistance from him regarding TCW-related image issues. Keep up the great work. - JMAS Speak To Me 15:39, September 1, 2010 (UTC) *We had a real nasty discussion in IRC, in which I questioned his removal of the images. He accused me of being an idiot and things—while he seems to hate TCW, he still writes about it, so I don't think he really hates it. -- [[w:c:community:User:Xd1358|'1358']] (Talk) 15:42, September 1, 2010 (UTC) **Yeah, I've always wondered why he is part of WP:TCW. It almost seems as though he is fine with the subject matter of TCW, but can't stand any visual representation of it. It's weird. Anyway, sorry you had to find out the hard way. - JMAS Speak To Me 18:30, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Template:Policies Hey! I was wonderin' if you could help me make this template look like Wookieepedia's aside from the colors. Also, I would prefer just rounded edges rather than the fading linkes that the Wook has. The words need to be centered. If you could help, that'd be great. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 18:30, September 14, 2010 (UTC) *Also, could you help me fix Template:Tracklist so that it has the song samples where the extra column used to be? Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 18:56, September 15, 2010 (UTC) **I'm sorry, I didn't see your message earlier. :-) The rounded corners of the policies template require some css to work—you need to copy some of the code from Common.css. But I'll see what I can do with the latter template. -- [[w:c:community:User:Xd1358|'1358']] (Talk) 19:08, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ***As for Template:Tracklist—where are you going to use it? What parameters does it need? Since that template seems to be copied, and the source code looks pretty advanced. -- [[w:c:community:User:Xd1358|'1358']] (Talk) 19:10, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ****It needs all the ones it has but it needs a parameter for song samples. This would be the media parameter. I guess it may be easier to add it rather than replace the extra one with it. You can revert any of my edits if you need to. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 20:46, September 15, 2010 (UTC) *****Also, is there a way I could get the template to remain even if there is no sitenotice. It's currently located on the sitenotice message, but even if there is no text, the "dismiss" link still remains at the top. The only way I can see to prevent this is to take the template off the sitenotice. Sorry if this is a lot to ask. Please don't feel rushed. Thanks. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 18:49, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ******That is possible, but I don't know CSS nor JavaScript, so you'd better ask someone skilled in that area. :-) -- [[w:c:community:User:Xd1358|'1358']] (Talk) 18:52, September 16, 2010 (UTC) *******OK, I'll ask Green tentacle. Thanks for the help. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 20:39, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ********Sorry for interrupting. To get rounded borders for Firefox and Safari/Chrome/other WebKit browsers, you only need to have add "-moz-border-radius: 1em; -webkit-border-radius: 1em;" to have 1em wide rounding for example. --User:Tm_T 22:42, September 16, 2010 (UTC) *Thanks. I'll try that out tomorrow and let you know. God bless! Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 03:36, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Moving Please join the community-wide discussion here. We are disuccing on whether or not to move to ShoutWiki due to the upcoming enforcement of the Oasis skin. Thanks and God bless! [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master Fredcerique']] Begun the Clone Wars has † 18:31, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Template:Tracklist Hello Xd. I was wondering if maybe you could add the media parameter into the template so songs samples can be added to tracklists? I mentioned it above forever ago, but we changed subjects and the topic got overlooked. If you could help, that'd be great. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 18:27, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :Hey. I'm not sure where you want it, but here's the code(s): } or }|output if media is given (for example })|output if media is not given}} Basically, the first version is a simplified version of the #if parser function. Hope that helps. :) -- [[w:c:community:User:Xd1358|'1358']] (Talk) 18:44, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm sorry. Template:Tracklist. I thought I added that, but it's not working. Let me check again. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 19:18, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, that was a failure. I'm totally clueless. I don't know code stuff that well. All I can do is copy and paste. :P [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 23:19, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, copy-paste is thing you should do, however, you need to copy it into the right place. :P That template is complicated, and I don't really know either where the media parameter should go. -- [[w:c:community:User:Xd1358|'1358']] (Talk) 05:35, November 12, 2010 (UTC) IRC on userpage How do you get the login thing for the IRC on your userpage? [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 18:11, November 30, 2010 (UTC) *Simply add to your user page. -- [[w:c:community:User:Xd1358|'1358']] (Talk) 18:17, November 30, 2010 (UTC) **Also, how do I edit the sidebar on MonoBook? It doesn't have the convenient "Edit the menu" link. :P [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 19:34, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ***By editing MediaWiki:Sidebar. :) -- [[w:c:community:User:Xd1358|'1358']] (Talk) 19:41, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ****Got it. Thanks. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 00:04, December 1, 2010 (UTC) New Projects Hello, Xd. Just wanted to let you know that we have recently started some new projects. These include LMW:FA, LMW:GA, LMW:VOTD, and LMW:UOTM. There is also more discussion on the possible more to ShoutWiki at Forum:CH:Move to ShoutWiki. I hope you find it useful to participate in these projects and discussions. Thanks for you time and God bless. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 19:22, December 14, 2010 (UTC) *Also, how do I add the hide link to the poll? And how do I make the text in the dropdown nav template on the main page aligned to the left? [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 19:56, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Cite web For some reason is categorizing articles in Category:Templates. I can't figure out why. You think you could possibly take a look? [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 18:51, March 30, 2012 (UTC) *I actually have no idea. Try asking at the Community Central forums. -- [[w:c:community:User:Xd1358|'1358']] (Talk) 18:56, March 30, 2012 (UTC) **OK, I posted a forum. Thanks. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 18:59, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey There! Hey! Remember me from the IRC? I'm new on here. If you don't know already, Air1 is a cool, listener supported, christian radio station. I see you like Star Wars. :D Me too! Want to meet up sometime on Wookiepedia or Jedipedia? (I'm new to Jedipedia. :p) Hope you'll like me as a friend! --When all else fails, turn to HIM. HIS child 22:28, May 11, 2012 (UTC)